


Принцип домино для снайперов

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, crazy snipers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова отправляются на миссию без своих вторых половинок, потому что те на больничном.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Принцип домино для снайперов

Все начинается с того, что Тони Старк оповещает команду через ДЖАРВИСа о беззаконии, творящемся в городе Виллемстад на острове Кюрасао. Кто-то заблокировал местный счет его компании, и теперь деньги придется гонять через Сингапур, а это стоит столько, что лучше он слетает в Виллемстад. Старк говорит, что его не будет на связи пару недель, а то и больше.

Поначалу всем все равно. Каждый имеет право на отдых, поэтому Старку желают счастливого пути и машут руками с крыши Башни. Он, словно Карлсон, обещает вернуться. Все ему верят, потому что это его Башня. Куда он денется.

На следующий день после отлета Старка, во время легкой, казалось бы, миссии Клинт срывается с крыши. Его подхватывает Баки, но высота оказывается достаточной для того, чтобы Клинт сломал левую ногу. Ему накладывают гипс, говорят, что все заживет, и отправляют в отпуск. Оплачиваемый. Клинт матерится, но все ему всё прощают, потому что он – раненный боец.

В суете только Стив замечает, что Баки странно держит бионическую руку. Она не болит, это понятно, но причиняет явный дискомфорт. Стив зажимает Баки в углу раздевалки и, вместо того чтобы использовать уединение по назначению, устраивает допрос. Оказывается, Баки здорово ударился рукой об стену дома, когда не удержался на ногах и рухнул на асфальт с приземлившимся ему на руки Клинтом. Все-таки высота была приличная, а Клинта худым не назовешь. Двенадцатое локтевое и седьмое плечевое сочленения заклинило, и теперь рука функционирует на 72,64%.

Баки наотрез отказывается подпускать к себе кого-либо, кроме своего личного механика, которым значится Тони Старк. Фьюри тратит некоторое время на уговоры, психует и отправляет Баки к Клинту. На больничный. Теперь в Башне матерятся двое, причем один из них изредка перемежает английский язык русским. Фьюри прикидывается не только ослепшим на один глаз, но и глухим на оба уха.

Наутро Фьюри получает наводку на Суна Шорихера, который числится в розыске три года, семь месяцев и двадцать один день. Кажется, его видели в аэропорту немецкого Саарбрюккена, он будет лететь с пересадками, а конечной остановкой станет Эспириту-Санто. Фьюри делает документы на имя четы Джорданов и отправляет Наташу и Стива в Океанию.

Баки и Клинт провожают их в аэропорт. Естественно, они делают это тайно, потому что ну очень бросаются в глаза. А миссия секретная, о чем им ехидно сообщает Фьюри. Сто раз. И отметает все аргументы вроде:

– мне и не с такой рукой приходилось воевать;

– поломанная нога целиться и стрелять не мешает;

– они без нас пропадут.

Наташа берет Стива под руку, и, надо признаться, чета Джорданов смотрится великолепно. Заросший Стив, наотрез отказавшийся побриться, в рубахе на размер больше, трепетно следит за тем, чтобы хрупкая Наташа не споткнулась, не ушиблась и чтобы ее не толкнули. Наташа со своей лучшей улыбкой «ты такой замечательный и огромный» – прекрасна. Они оба в солнцезащитных очках.

Потрясающая парочка влюбленных лохов на отдыхе.

Клинт в отчаянии роняет голову на плечо Баки. Эффект портит гулкий звук, потому что это плечо металлическое. Баки поддерживает друга в его немой тоске и выдавливает скупую слезу. Стив заметит, он и не такое замечает. Но все зря – чета Джорданов улетает.

Жизнь такая сволочь.

– Предлагаю запить все это вон в том баре, – показывает Клинт на маленькую забегаловку возле аэропорта.

– Я – только за, – соглашается Баки. – Ведь теперь нас некому контролировать.

– Кстати, да, – грустно улыбается Клинт. – Ну вот, теперь мне напиваться расхотелось.

– Ничего, мы все-таки попробуем.

Вопреки заявлению Баки контроль над ними отнюдь не утерян. Минимум пятая часть посетителей бара – оперативники Щ.И.Т.а. Фьюри заботится о своих любимых снайперах.

– А вдруг самолет упадет! – театрально взвывает Клинт, выпивая первый бокал холодного темного эля. – Вдруг на борту террорист?

– Или система охлаждения выйдет из строя? – вторит ему Баки. Они всерьез решили достать агентов Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы Фьюри уяснил: легче оставить подчиненных в покое, чем выделять им нянек. – Или пилоты напьются?

– Испортится погода? Начнется гроза?

К ним подходит официантка и с сочувствием в голосе говорит:

– Ну что вы, все будет хорошо. Ваши друзья вернутся.

– Наши вторые половинки, – доверительно сообщает Клинт, показывая помолвочное кольцо. Ну, они с Наташей решили не тянуть, а то и страховку, если что, выплатить будет некому, а она немаленькая. – Они сговорились и улетели далеко-далеко, а нас бросили тут умирать от тоски.

Официантка в ужасе: как можно бросить таких красивых парней.

– Принесите нам виски, – просит Баки, проникаясь жалостью к жертвам вероломной измены. Между его бровей – глубокая скорбная складка.

– Вы такие замечательные, – жалеет их официантка. – Вас бросили, а вы переживаете за то, чтобы полет прошел нормально.

– Вот такие уж мы, – разводит руками Клинт.

Им приносят виски за счет заведения. К тому моменту Клинт плачет, роняя крупные слезы в пустой пивной бокал. Баки его успокаивает, гладит по голове – кажется, они увлеклись и переигрывают. Но не для посетителей бара.

– Два эля тем ребятам! – командует пожилой мужчина. – Не каждый день тебя бросают.

– Да не убивайтесь вы так, – советует рыжеволосый парень. – Найдете себе еще приключений.

Клинт широким жестом стирает слезы и запивает виски элем. Баки понимает, что тот приводит угрозу в исполнение и напивается.

– Пошли домой, – зовет он.

– Пошли, – соглашается Клинт.

Они уныло бредут на стоянку такси, потому что оба за руль, выпив, не садятся. Баки кидает ключи от своей машины одному из агентов – перегонит. Агент явно раздосадован – не для того он университеты заканчивал. Но кому это интересно.

Наутро Клинт начинает волноваться по-настоящему, потому что Наташа и Стив молчат. Не пишут, не звонят.

– Надо вылетать, – одними губами шепчет он Баки, чтобы камеры не застукали.

Они крадут джет. Вернее, они садятся в джет, после чего вся электроника выходит из строя: Фьюри не дремлет. Через час приходит сообщение от Стива: «Какого черта вы творите?»

– Он еще спрашивает, – ворчит Баки. – Если бы мы молчали, они с Нат уже паниковали бы больше, чем мы сейчас.

Они идут к Фьюри и угрожают ему побегом и несанкционированным вторжением в Эспириту-Санто.

– Лучше дайте добро, – холодно предупреждает Баки.

– Или мы дадим себе добро сами, – вторит ему Клинт.

К волнению добавляется досада и скука – взрывной коктейль.

– Вы оба нездоровы, – тактично объясняет Фьюри, хотя его терпение на пределе. Это уже не первый раз, когда снайперы дружно пытаются его достать. – Отдыхайте.

– Вы списываете нас! – Баки включает королеву драмы, и ему это очень идет. Голубые глаза чисты, как талая вода, ресницы скорбно опущены, брови страдальчески выгнуты.

Фьюри вздыхает и прогоняет их вон. Он бы их и дальше послал, но его подчиненные – пострадавшие на миссии ветераны, хотя и с полным отсутствием совести.

На четвертый день становится совсем скучно и очень тревожно. Стив и Наташа там, на неведомых островах, окруженные врагами, которые не шутят, а сразу стреляют. Баки наплевать на то, что Стив уложит пару десятков супостатов, пока заметит, что на него в принципе нападали. А Клинту начхать на умение Черной Вдовы выкручиваться из любой ситуации, не растрепав безупречную укладку. Они там одни, без поддержки, потому что их поддержка на больничном. Совет покалеченных ветеранов принимает решение бежать.

Клинта задерживают при попытке перелезть через забор. Баки сдается сам, потому что не привык бросать друзей в беде.

Фьюри спокоен и добр. Он прозрачно намекает, что они всех задолбали. И что агенты Щ.И.Т.а не мальчики на побегушках, а он – Фьюри – хочет работать, а не следить за подчиненными. Поэтому он принял решение о переводе мистера Барнса и мистера Бартона на излечение в Рафт.

– Эй! – возмущается Клинт. – Там не лечат! Я там был, и воспоминания у меня не самые лучшие.

– Иного выхода я не вижу. – Фьюри нервно постукивает карандашом по столешнице.

– Мы больше не будем, – обещает Баки, скрещивая пальцы за спиной.

Фьюри некоторое время молчит, а потом соглашается дать им еще один шанс. Они его просирают, когда получают сообщение от Наташи: «У нас все хорошо».

– Нат не говорит «все хорошо», потому что все хорошо быть не может. Это не она пишет. Ее взяли под контроль. – Клинт скачет на одной ноге по всей комнате.

Следом приходит сообщение от Стива: «Не делайте глупостей». Баки хмурится. Стив знает, что он просто физически не может не делать глупости. Это его жизненное кредо. Значит, что-то идет не так. Баки вызывает Скотта, тот сейчас в Нью-Йорке. Скотт не успевает к месту встречи, потому что Клинта и Баки вяжет Щ.И.Т.

– С упорством маньяков! – орет Фьюри, потерявший последние капли терпения. – Да сколько же можно?! У Роджерса и Романофф все хорошо, они специалисты, они прекрасно справятся без вас! К вам была всего лишь одна просьба: вылечиться и никуда не лезть!

– Наладьте видеосвязь с нашими, – требует Баки.

– Именно, – вторит ему Клинт. – У нас сердца не на месте, а вы нам постоянно мешаете воссоединиться и завершить эту гребаную миссию успешно.

– Миссия завершится успешно! – Кажется, еще немного, и Фьюри лопнет от злости. – А вы марш в Рафт!

Естественно, Фьюри готовит в Рафте два номера люкс. Он оснащает их по последнему слову шпионской техники, потому что ни на цент не верит системе охраны. Роджерс ввалился туда один и вывел тюрьму из строя на несколько месяцев. Она все еще не принимает арестантов. Но Фьюри понятия не имеет, куда еще отослать двух сотрудников, вожделеющих свободы, дебоша и драк. Джет вылетает утром.

Воды океана темны и негостеприимны. Рафт сигналит габаритными и посадочными огнями, приветливо распахнув люк. И Баки, и Клинт дают честное слово, что не станут захватывать джет, потому что его пилотирует ДЖАРВИС. Договориться с ним тоже не получается, как и связаться с Тони. ДЖАРВИС обещает передать хозяину претензии мистера Барнса и мистера Бартона при первой возможности. Баки соглашается осмотреть самую крутую в мире тюрьму еще и из любопытства. Стив так гордится налетом на нее, что Баки даже завидует.

Камеры смахивают на номера для новобрачных. Двуспальные кровати, отдельные санузлы и никакой видимой техники. Навешанные на стеклянные пуленепробиваемые двери жалюзи создают интим. Прозрачные стены интима лишают.

– Чего это нас расселили? – спрашивает Клинт.

– Потому что вдвоем мы сила. Разделяй и властвуй, – отвечает Баки.

Их обыскивают и переодевают, а на руку Баки навешивают ограничитель, будто он собирается заделаться Халком и начать крушить. Он не собирается, потому что это не весело.

Весело становится, когда повсюду гаснет свет. Клинт удивленно свистит, Баки просит его отойти от двери. Двери открываются, после чего в свете фонаря возникает Скотт.

– У тебя шикарные волосы, – говорит он Баки.

– Ten Voss, – отвечает тот. – 300 баксов за бутылку.

– Да ты чертов извращенец, – восхищается Клинт, а потом переводит взгляд на Скотта. – А ты к нам какими судьбами?

– Успел в последний момент. Прицепился к Барнсу, потом перелез в эту его прическу.

– Это небрежный пучок, – скромно поясняет Баки. – Просто делается и хорошо носится. И волосы в глаза не лезут.

– Небрежный, как же, – встревает Клинт. – Ты переплетаешь волосы по полчаса, как гребаная Рапунцель.

– Все может стать оружием, – нравоучительно говорит Баки.

– В общем – вот, – продолжает Скотт. – Ищейки на меня не среагировали, электроника тоже. Я же не лох испускать волны и так далее. Когда вас обыскивали, я соскочил и спрятался на прикладе автомата того бугая…

– В татуировках?

– Ага. А потом взломал нафиг всю их систему и взял ее под контроль.

– То есть ты управляешь тюрьмой? – уточняет Баки.

– Мы управляем, – поправляет его Скотт.

– Отлично.

Рафт несется по океану как взбесившаяся рыба-парусник. Управление мудреное, поэтому на некоторое время подводная тюрьма становится надводной, зажигает все огни и включает сирены. Они в холодных водах, которые совсем недавно изобиловали китами и касатками. И те, и другие куда-то исчезли. Клинт считает, что ихтиологи всего мира должны высечь имена их команды на золотой стеле, потому что впервые белые акулы сбиваются в тесную стаю не ради еды или продолжения рода, а во спасение. Они даже не пробуют атаковать.  
Баки ищет любое плавсредство, чтобы произвести высадку на берег. Видимо, дорога в Рафт – тупиковая. Здесь нет даже примитивного надувного плотика. Они добираются до берега вплавь, предварительно восстанавливая в тюрьме необходимый минимум электроники. Если обслуживающий персонал Рафта не полные идиоты, Фьюри узнает обо всем довольно скоро. Всего-то нужно выбраться из запертого снаружи отсека на первом уровне и подняться на мостик.

Скалистый берег не выглядит гостеприимным. Но это лучше, чем прозрачные стены комфортабельных камер. Фьюри объявляется через четыре часа, значит, кто-то из обслуги Рафта небезнадежен. Баки хочет с ним познакомиться, но Фьюри пресекает любые попытки пойти на контакт. Его правая рука недвусмысленно лежит на кобуре допотопного браунинга. Это несказанно напрягает.

– Здрасьте, – тут же косячит дружелюбный Скотт.

– Я вас увольняю! – рявкает Фьюри. Его ноздри раздуваются.

– Я на вас не работаю, – отбривает Скотт. – И я в костюме, поэтому не советую коситься в мою сторону с таким выражением лица.

– А у меня жутко болит нога, – стонет Клинт.

– А моя рука ведет себя так, словно она тут главная, – доверительно сообщает Баки.

– Значит, вот что. – Фьюри показывает на открытый люк джета. – Стив и Наташа ждут вас в Башне, они вернулись. Я не могу вас уволить, вы мне нужны, согласен. Но я могу лишить вас премии, что и делаю с непередаваемым удовольствием.

– А я на вас не ра… – начинает Скотт, но его перебивают:

– А тебе я выписал премию и тут же ее лишил, – мстительно говорит Фьюри. Скотт грустно вздыхает.

– Мы сбросимся на подъемные, – шипит Клинт. – Поехали скорее домой.

– Конечно! – радостно соглашается Фьюри. – Мечтаю доставить вас к вашим партнерам!

Баки и Клинт тревожно переглядываются.

В Башне напряженная обстановка. Старк еще не вернулся, зато на роскошном кожаном диване удобно устроились Стив и Наташа. Они оба загорели и выглядят превосходно. Стив так и не побрился.

Наташа сверлит Клинта взглядом, который не сулит ничего хорошего.

– Пошли, – кратко приказывает она и уходит.

– Не хочу, – упирается Клинт, но ковыляет следом.

– Приятно было повидаться, я пошел, пока, – частит Скотт и без предупреждения уменьшается. Баки ему завидует.

– Привет, – кивает Стив.

– Привет! – воодушевленно здоровается с ним Баки. – Я соскучился.

– Вот и я тоже. – У Стива сложное выражение лица, и оно определенно не нравится Баки.

– Так пошли домой?

– Ты – гребаный сукин сын, – с места в карьер звереет Стив. А когда Стив звереет, Баки чувствует себя беззащитной дамочкой в беде. Если бы в Гидре хотя бы догадывались об этом, то растопили бы весь лед, только бы заполучить Капитана Америку.

– Что бы тебе про нас ни говорили – это не мы, – сразу идет в атаку Баки. – Все поклеп и попытка очернить наши честные имена.

– И ты не проел Фьюри плешь, пытаясь сбежать?

– Я хотел помочь. Тебе. Вам.

– У тебя рука болит.

– Нечему там болеть. Немного барахлит, да и все.

– Тебя попросили ждать меня здесь.

– А ты бы сидел и ждал?

– И ты не сбегал из Рафта?

– Круто, правда? Теперь мы оба попали в списки тех, кого нельзя пускать на порог этой тюрьмы.

– Ты не ответил на семь моих звонков.

Баки достает телефон и мысленно называет себя мудаком. Что в Рафте, что на берегу связи не было.

– Ты переживал?

– Я тебе сейчас морду набью за такие вопросы.

– Ну-ка.

Фьюри заглядывает в конференц-зал и тихонько прикрывает дверь.

– Кто дежурит на этаже? – спрашивает он проходящего мимо охранника.

– Третий взвод, – отвечает тот.

– Передай ребятам, чтобы на этаж не заходили. – За дверью конференц-зала раздается адский грохот. Или рухнули стены, или кого-то только что припечатали к полу. – М-да. – Фьюри крутит в руках планшет. – Поставьте посты возле лифта и лестниц и не приближайтесь к этим дверям.

– Потому что волновался! – раздается крик сержанта Барнса.

– Нечего тут волноваться! – вторит ему капитан Роджерс.

– Ты рисковал!

– Ты постоянно рискуешь!

– А если бы с тобой что-то случилось?!

– Баки…

Охранник понятливо кивает. Фьюри, посвистывая, уходит. Он на минуту останавливается у двери Клинта. За дверью – тишина.

Через три дня возвращается Тони Старк.


End file.
